Two 'Face Off'
by MrsGaryOldman
Summary: A take on the 1997 film 'Face/Off': Commissioner Jim Gordon must undergo top secret mission where he'll have to 'become' his nemesis Two Face Harvey Dent in order to uncover The Joker's latest and most diabolical plan


**Author's Note;**_ Hi guys, as promised, I have started a second Jimbo fic. I took the idea for the basic storyline from the 1997 film 'Face/Off' with John Travolta & Nicolas Cage. I'll add my own ideas and make all the relevant changes, but I figured it'd be interesting to swap around the characters and storyline and have Jim Gordon and Harvey Dent for the two leading roles. (God, I'd love to see Gary in a film like that - actually, I'd love to see him in anything and everything - LOL!) So, anyway, the first step is to rewrite the final scene from 'The Dark Knight' in order to establish the deep nature and pivotal point of Gordon and Dent's relationship. Thanks to all who stop by; I am interested to know what you reckon!! Here we go..._

_Cuddles,_

_Sheila xxx_

_--_

**Two-Face/Off**

**Chapter 1; The Trial**

"Harvey...put the gun down. You're not going to hurt my family."

"No, just the person you love most...," came the somewhat casual reply. Dent stepped over to the huddle of Gordon's kin, but kept his gaze upon the Commissioner. "So is it your wife?" he tried, cocking the gun and resting it against her temple.

"Put the gun down..," Gordon insisted, trying desperately to keep calm. Making any sudden move to stop Harvey would have been more stupid than brave; injured and unarmed, Jim had no choice but to watch the once-virtuous District Attourney of Gotham City threaten his family with his own gun whilst laying helplessly on the ground.

Unsatisfied with the response, Dent's aim travelled down to target Gordon's young son. Making use of the cop's pause, he proceeded to brush the child's blonde hair from his face with the muzzle.

"Goddamit, _WILL YOU STOP POINTING THAT GUN AT MY FAMILY!"_ Jim cried in utter desperation.

It was enough. Seeing Gordon uncharacteristically 'lose it', Dent pulled the boy from his mother's arms. "We have a winner!..."

_"NOOOOOOO!"_ Barbara wailed, watching the crazed, deformed legal prosecutor drag their son to the the edge of the burnt floor. _"Jim, stop him! Don't let him..." _

"I'm sorry Harvey..._for everything," _Gordon professed, his voice choking with anger and anxiety before falling weak, "But please...please don't my son," he begged, momentarily offering his vunerability.

Before Dent could answer, however, the sound of police sirens surrounded the scorched warehouse. "You brought yourcops?"

"All they know is there's a situation," The Commissioner explained in a more composed manner. "They don't know who, or what. They're just creating a perimeter," he assured.

"You think I want to _escape!? _There's no escape from this!" Dent barked painfully, indicating his half-burned face with the muzzle.

"No one needs to escape because no one's done anything wrong...," Gordon reasoned, thankful to see the pistol move from his son's head, "And nobody has to..."

Dent merely chuckled, "I've done plenty wrong, Gordon, just not quite enough, _yet_...," he said coldly, tightening his grip on Jimmy's small shoulder as he unclicked the gun's safety notch.

"You don't want to hurt the boy Dent," came a new voice from the shadow.

Harvey, unthrown by the Batman's arrival, remained steadfast. "Its not about what I want..._its about what's fair!" _he exploded. "You thought we could be decent men in an indecent world. But you were wrong. The world is cruel...and the only morality in a cruel world is _chance..." _Dent declared, revealing his precious coin from his pocket. Showcasing it to his former partners, his tone suddenly became relaxed, "Unbiased. Unprejudiced. Fair."

"Nothing fair ever came out of the barrel of a gun Harvey," Batman reasoned.

Still holding his coin in clear sight, Dent stood his ground, "His boy's got the same chace she had...fifty-fifty."

Taking a slight step closer, Batman tired to reach Dent. "What happened to Rachel wasn't chance. We decided to act, we three. We knew the risks and decided to act as one. We are responsible for the consequences..."

_"Then why was it only me who lost everything!?" _Harvey roared, frustrated to see both of his accomplices' in one piece before him._  
_  
Pausing, Batman stared across into Dent's eyes. "It wasn't."

"The Joker chose _me!"  
_

_"Because you were the best of us!"_ Batman agreed, his head moving beneath the cowl with fervor. "He wanted to prove someone as good as you could fall..."

"...and he was right!" Harvey finished bitterly.

Taking another step, Batman pursued his argument, "You're the one pointing the gun Harvey, so point it at the people who were responsible...we all acted as one; Gordon, me and you."

Dent listened with his single ear, the wheels in his derranged mind turning as he contemplated Batman's plausible logic. "Fair enough," he nodded slightly, loosening his grip on the boy and turning his gun to the caped vigilante, "You first..."

With the flick of his thumb, Dent's silver coin flew high into the air before returning to his palm. Tails. With the pull of the trigger and a following _**BANG**_, Batman collapsed to the ground.

Barbara released a scream amid her breathless sobs. Clutching their little girl tightly in her arms, she tried to hide her daughter's innocent eyes from witnessing this twisted trial. Completely shaken, silent tears fell from Jim's face as he saw his ally's lifeless body fall into a heap.

"My turn...," Harvey said, unmoved by his actions. With the utmost concentration, he placed the barrel against his own temple and flipped the coin. As it returned to his hand with the result of heads, Gordon could have sworn he saw a flash of disappointment in what was left of Harvey's face. "Your turn Gordon..."

Jim shook his head, "You're right Harvey, Rachel's death was my fault...punish _me!" _

"I'm about to," Dent stated softly with a nod, clutching Jimmy's shoulder once again, "Tell your son it's going to be all right Gordon. _Lie_, like I lied."

Summoning up every ounce of strength he could muster, Gordon looked to his son out over his glasses, pained at offering what little comfort he could as they locked eyes. "Its going to be alright, son."

Satisfied, Harvey smirked before tossing the coin for the final time. His eyes, one set perfectly, the other bulging in its naked socket, carefully followed the silver ducat as it spun in the air.

Taking a quick glance at his weeping wife and daughter, Gordon knew this was his only chance. Jumping forward, he forcefully pushed the child aside and crashed into a distracted Dent, knocking him to the ground. After wrestling his own gun from Dent's blackened, scarred hand, he made his way over to cradle his whimpering son.

"Jimmy, see...its alright!" he said, running his hand delicately over the child's teary-red face, "I told you everything would be alright!" As Jim pressed the boy's head to his chest, he failed to notice the District Attourney pick himself up.

Reaching for a second gun inside his belt, Dent wasted no more time on games. He pulled the trigger, sending a speeding bullet through Jim's back, and Jimmy's temple.

_"NOOOOOOOO!" _Barbara screamed, stretching an arm out to reach them.

The Commissioner, laying half conscious on the ground, heeved heavily as he looked across to the blood-stained, motionless body of his young son. Beside him lay the coin. Heads.


End file.
